Silver's Symphony
by Pengin
Summary: Kethry comes from a large family of simpering girls and heroic men. But can she live up to the standard of her parents? When her father sends her to Tortall's capital in order to marry her off, Kethry is intercepted by Mickal, the god of music...
1. Silver and Cold

Phew! Finally done chapter one ; Sorry, it took more than a day to complete, but that's only because I could write while I was in comm tech.

Update: 15/04/05: Wow, I just finished reading this chapter over and I see how many times I've slipped up with mistakes ; My apologies. Now it's all fixed for everyone to enjoy )

Chapter One: Silver and Cold

Kethry seemed to stare off into space as Yamitana, her brother's beloved stallion, pranced nervously in the market of Tortall's capital. She didn't bother to move her head as people swarmed around Yamitana to see his silent rider. "Shove off now, there's no need for all this!" Kethry's chaperone hissed at the crowd and she smirked behind her long, silver bangs. So, word of Cassia has spread, she thought to herself as she viewed the world from behind her overly long bangs. Everyone has gathered to see Lord Kelvirton's beautiful and extremely free daughter, she mused and chuckled to herself as she continued with her role as the 'blind little sister'. It was her best-kept secret.

Kethry had been born a healthy baby girl with a cap of blonde hair and blue eyes, the beauty of the household, though she skulked around corners, invisible to those around her. She had wanted to be a spy so badly, and when they moved to the Yamani Islands she thought she might have her chance with the elite there. But it was not to be. Her curiosity had gotten her into trouble with a powerful, magical device. The magic from the object had channelled itself through her, bleaching her hair and eyes silver. Her expression did not change for all the pain the memories brought her. It had been her own fault. She glanced around silently, wondering at the crowd. So what if she was supposedly blind? If only they knew the truth.

After the accident she had been completely blind for a time, and the doctors of the Yamani Royalty had announced that she would be blind forever. She had not shed a tear while her family wept for their little beauty gone freak. One reason she had let her bangs grown so much. If they didn't want to see her 'ugliness' then they wouldn't have to. She grimaced and shook her head silently as she urged her horse on. Her sisters were all blonde haired and blue eyed as she had once been, and buxom beauties to boot.

A sudden shriek pierced the air as her older sister's horse reared away from the crowds. Cassia shrieked again and Kethry rolled her eyes heavenward, as if praying for the strength and patience to deal with her dainty, and outrageously vain sister. She discreetly sent a few silver strands of magic to control the horse's mind and calmed it. "Cassia, control your horse, please," she called, staring straight ahead of her. Cassia glared at her and sniffed.  
"Well, at least I don't scare my horse off like you did," she retorted haughtily. Kethry stiffened, then told herself to calm down. Her birthday present had been a silly creature anyway. One look at it's quiet and imposing master made it shy away from it's new mistress and she had dismissed it with a flick of her fingers. Unfortunately, her temper had gotten the better of her and she lost control of some of her magic. The ice gift she possessed had struck the horse and ropes, making it rear and break away. They found it drowned in the river a day later with Stormwings feasting upon it.

"It's your own fault that your horse is acting like that anyway. You're the one who wanted to make this sort of entrance in the middle of one of Tortall's busiest holidays," Kethry replied coldly and her sister flipped her off. She smirked and shook her head slightly.

A whistle of appreciation came from the crowd and she glanced around discreetly for the culprit. A boy of about eighteen stood out in the crowd, staring at her. Her silver eyes glinted behind her bangs and he winked at her before dashing off through the crowd. She was a bit flustered but shook it off and imagined herself encased in ice once more. This was her best defence as her own spy. She had created it right after the accident.

After the accident her family had treated her as a freak. Her face had seemed as if it would be horribly scarred, but time had healed it seamlessly and she looked just as much herself as she had before, but her family did not know this either. She had decided never to cut her bangs, unless they cam down past her nose, and even then she would only cut them so they were just above her nose, still covering her supposedly scarred face and abnormal silver eyes.

The procession of carts and horses her sister had convinced her father to send along with the both of them began to move again and within half an hour they were within the palace walls itself.

"Kethry! Help me with this corset!" Cassia cried and Kethry sighed, laying down her weapons and hiding them. "Don't you have maidservants to help you?" she called back, heading for her sister's rooms.  
"But they haven't the strength that you possess!" Cassia whined, as her maids fussed over her hair and cosmetics.  
"So I'm just here to make sure you have the hourglass figure you want…" she muttered, taking the corset strings in hand and tightening them until her sister gasped, then tied them deftly. "There, now, don't bother me again until you are ready for the ball." She saw her sister nod and waited for the verbal response like a good little blind girl. Cassia's hands flew to her hair and she gave her verbal affirmative.  
"You are going to wear a dress, aren't you? Not one of those horrible yukatas from the Yamanis I hope," her sister remarked absently.  
"I have a dress, and shall wear it, if only to please you sister." Kethry grimaced and drew out her black silk dress from the wardrobe on the other side of the room. No less than five maids rushed to aide her and she shooed them away, taking the dress to her own rooms and dressing herself, hiding her weapons in the fold of her dress.

She went back to pass her sister's inspection. Cassia clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Why don't we cut your bangs?" she asked, lifting them gently and Kethry caught her wrist and moved it away from her forehead as her sister pouted. "At least let me do something with the rest of your hair." She beckoned a maid over and requested a brush. The maid got it quickly and they both sat on the bed, Cassia brushing her younger sister's knee length silver hair. "You know, your face has healed up so nicely, your eyes are still a bit unnerving but who cares, you could be beautiful again," she nattered in her sister's ear.  
"I like the way I am, I'm comfortable this way," was Kethry's reply.  
"But it's so unnatural to have bangs that long… It's not proper for a lady to hide herself like you do, Keth," Cassia pestered.  
"And it's just fine to throw yourself at men, tumbling them at will?" Kethry replied.Cassia flushed then changed the subject.  
"How would you like your hair?" "Just braid it please, and nothing elaborate, just a braid." Keth could sense her sister pouting again as she ran her fingers through the silver hair, parting it three ways.  
"When are you going to get a more colourful wardrobe?" Cassia continued.  
"I can't see it, so what does it matter?" "But black looks so drab, darling." "I don't care, I like it." "But it's been years since Moret died," Cassia said firmly. Kethry stiffened for the second time that day. Her brother, Moret, Had died saving her from the magical blast, and it was his horse that she rode so lovingly now. She ignored the grief that tried to drown her every time she thought of her beloved brother. She stayed silent and Cassia sighed. "Despite what you may think, I love you, and I just want you to have a happy life." "Oh, so it's go nothing to do with the fact that father has promised to buy you anything you want if you find me a husband," she said quietly and there was a quick intake of breath behind her. "I know the family thinks me a burden and wants me away, and I shall leave soon enough. When I turn seventeen I'm out of your hair. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

She stood and took over the braiding herself, doing it neatly as always and tying it with a bit of black ribbon. Around her neck hung a piece of her brother's shield, the only remnant of him that she had. She clasped the warm metal between her fingers and strode out of the room, slipping on her dancing slippers and waiting patiently by the door with a black silk shawl hanging from her elbows and around her back as she clasped her Yamani fan in her hand. Her head bowed reverently to complete the act, she waited for her sister who scoffed at her shawl and said nothing more to her as they left for the ball.

Kethry stared around her as they entered the ballroom. Many people were milling about, for it was the ball honouring the Moongoddess and her maids. It was also the announcement of the prince's betrothal to the raka princess of the Copper Isles. The enamoured couple sat on the right hand side of the king and queen of the Copper Isles, who regarded their antics with knowing smiles. Kethry's heavy fan weighed down her arm but she ignored its weight. Inside the fan were slender, double sided blades. By flicking her hand a certain way she could release the knives in the fan and use it as a weapon. She had learned weapon making from her old nurse and her husband, the both of whom delighted in their young charge's enthusiasm for espionage and weaponry.

A boy about three years younger than her bumped into her gently and looked frightened as her fan dropped with a dull thud. He went to pick it up but she held up her hand to stop him and, in one graceful movement borne from practice, crouched to pick it up and rose to smile at him. He stammered an apology and stared at her. "W-would you like a drink, madam?" He asked, gaining his composure. She nodded and held out her hand for one. "Yes please." He stared at her hand and people turned to look, some whispering. Another page quickly rushed to his friend's aide and she waited patiently for the glass to be placed in her hand. She smiled and curtsied, moving away from them, sipping on her drink. She smirked to herself as she heard the page's gasp as the other boy informed him that she was blind. Ah, if only they really knew, but then she wouldn't get as much information as she was able to.

She quickly removed herself to the gardens, away from the crowds of people pressing against her. Emerging into the cool night air made her bare arms prickle with goosebumps and she looked around inconspicuously looked around for a bench. She was delighted to find a maze and entered it before her sister came to find out what she was doing. She found herself in the maze's centre soon enough, only to find a young man there sitting on a bench dejectedly and staring into the pool swarming with koi in the centre of the little clearing. She stared at him a moment, not really surprised but took a few steps forward. He noticed her and stood up. She heard the rustling of his clothing audibly enough and feigned surprise. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know anyone was here. I didn't see you…" He nodded and smiled.  
"No apologies needed, I'm afraid it's darker than usual in this garden tonight," he replied amiably, taking in her appearance.

A young girl of sixteen, about five foot eleven, naturally pale with silver hair running down her back in a single plait. Her bangs were overly long and he thought he knew now why she hadn't seen him. Her body wasn't willowy, as was the fashion, but slightly muscular and curvaceous. Her feminine curves were subtle, but enough to make a man's head turn. The black dress she wore didn't hug her curves, choosing to flow over them like water.  
"Err… It must be for you," she replied. Her voice was soft and he wanted to hear more of it, if her voice was this good just talking he wondered how well she could sing. He shrugged and then went over her words in his head.  
"What do you mean-? Oh, madam, please forgive me, I'm so stupid. You are Lady Kethry, are you not? In your loveliness I forgot that you are blind…"

Kethry rolled her eyes in irritation. "No apologies needed sir, may I ask why you are here and not at the ball?" He seemed nice, and was probably a lady-killer, with his blue eyes and black hair. His body was thin yet just as muscular as her own. He wore a blue tunic over a white shirt and blue hose.  
"I'm afraid that I have become lost, milady. Would you care to escort me out?" He held out his hand, moved closer and took her hand, settling it on her arm. She nodded and laid her left hand on the hedge wall of the maze.  
"Logic states that if you keep your left hand on the wall you shall soon find yourself out of the maze, Lord…?" He shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, I've been stupid and rude, the name is Noin, and I'm no lord. I oversee all of the bards in the palace." She faked a smile and rolled her eyes to herself. Some one's into self pity, she thought to herself silently.

A bush rustled nearby and he raised a brow. "Two lovers perhaps?" he asked, grinning. She giggled as was expected and listened closer then froze. Her hearing picked up the cocking of a crossbow mechanism and she pulled him to the ground just in time to avoid a fatal bolt. She put her hand into her waistband and pulled out a small throwing dagger with a metal finger loop on the tip of a wrapped hilt. She looped her finger into it now and flung it with accuracy into the hedge. Hearing a grunt she smirked silently and urged the bard on his way.  
"Get the Guard, now, I'll take care of the intruder for now." Noin nodded fearfully and ran off. She went to the bush and froze some of the branches so they became brittle and easy to break. Kicking a hole through the now frozen hedge she stepped through and looked to her culprit.

The boy's hair was coal black and his green eyes sparkled as he glared at her. His face would have been considered handsome, if not for all the mud covering it. He was tall and lanky, taller than her by about six inches, but he seemed to move with grace as he sat up and drew the knife from his shoulder. It had struck him in the shoulder, and with his clothes plastered to him with mud and blood she could see he was muscular but bony.

He stood silently and his green eyes glimmered with recognition and his face broke out in a grin. "It's you! You're quite the shot for a blind girl! You know the Circle could really use a girl of your talent. What else can you do?" he asked eagerly, ignoring the pain in his arm. She stepped back, startled and looked around for a way of escape. He caught her glances and gained a look of accusation. "You're not really blind are you?" She stared at him, truly scared for the first time in her life. My secret's out, she thought fearfully. He took a long step forward and caught her by the shoulders. She tried to break away from his powerful grip but her held her firmly. Lifting her bangs with one hand he brushed them aside, looking into her eyes. "You can see me, I can tell-" he was flung back suddenly by a burst of power as she stumbled backwards, landing on the damp grass.

Time seemed to stop. The sounds of the garden faded and she glanced around her, reaching for one of her odd daggers. A mellow and soothing voice enveloped her, reassuring her, trying to get her to relax. "Who are you?" she challenged.  
"You've known me all your life, worshipped me with your songs, Kethry," the voice echoed. Mist formed before her and she stared into it, hard, brushing her bangs out of the way of her sight. A formidable figure stepped out of the swirling mist, bells on its robes chiming musically. She stood shakily and bowed as she recognised the figure.  
"Mikal, god of music," she said breathlessly, curtseying deeply. He stepped closer and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. His skin was brown and his hair long and black. Beads and feathers were braided into his hair in some places, bells hanging off the end of each braid. Music followed his every movement as the silk robe he wore whispered against his skin.  
"My servant, Kethry, how you have grown. So beautiful, yet you hide it?" He smiled at her warmly. Most girls would have fainted at this form of tenderness by now, but Kethry was unamused.  
"I am your servant, but not your plaything," she informed him bluntly, her face void of emotion. He smiled and drew back.  
"Ever the cold one, I see." "That's the kind of magic I was given, it's the kind of mask I shall don," she replied with a shrug. "Why are you in this realm?" "Ah, the question of a lifetime. Tortall is in trouble, and I needed a proper vessel. You know how fragile most mortals are. Plus I need someone who can both play and sing, nightengale, to break the Ring." He smiled at her softly and she raised an eyebrow.  
"And you expect a blind lady of the court to do this"  
"Ah, but you aren't really blind, now are you?" he replied, smiling. She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "You are quite resiliant, nightengale, another reason that I chose you. You know my origins." She nodded and recited his parentage to him.  
"You were born of Minda the goddess of love and Kalick, god of temptation. But how do you get music into all that?" she asked, curious. He grimaced slightly.  
"I was forced to play the piano as a child. Turned out I was good at it, although I still prefer my lute." He smiled tenderly down at the lute in his hands. "The higher gods enjoyed my music and seeing as there wasn't a patron god of music…. Well I was given the position." He smiled at her and she shook her head slightly.  
"Your music drives poor girls mad," she informed him, glancing over to the boy she had 'knifed'. He raised an eyebrow at the god in front of her then stood, brushing himself off.  
"Yes well…. That's not why I'm here," Mikal said with a sigh and shook his head, the beads and bells in his hair chiming together pleasently. "There is evil flowing into my beautiful world of music. Bards are using their talents and magic with music to corrupt the innocent." She held up a hand.  
"And you want me to do what about this? I only have ice magic." "Weave it in with your music, I'll give you the power, no problem. Please do this for me. If you don't Alcar will take over my realm of music making, turning music into a power struggle instead of an enjoyable experience." "And remind me why I should do this for you?" "If you don't Tortall will fall, its foundations are being chipped at as we speak. Kethry, I need you to do this for me. I'll give you anything you want in return. Please." "Anything?" "Anything," he confirmed, his expression serious. She sighed and nodded, waving him away.  
"I'll deal with it for now, don't worry. But I am going to need some spies…?" she suggested, her voice inquiring. He thought for a moment and disappeared. "Hey! Get back here!" she cried out. The boy on the ground in front of her shook his head and eyed her speculatively.  
"So, someone you know?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder. She glanced at him.  
"Where do you play a part in all this?" she asked curiously.  
"Ah, I work for spymaster George, I heard you need spies? Small? Can't be seen?" he grinned, his face lighting up.  
"Why are you so ready to help me out?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Because we're in the same boat. You know that guy whose arm you were hanging off of?" "I wasn't hanging off his arm. I have an appearance to keep up you know. He wanted attention and-" she broke off as the sound of clanking armour surrounded them.

"The guard," he muttered and grabbed her by the hand, finding the trapdoor under a bench. They both slid into it silently and rushed down the tunnel. "Here, my rooms should be around… here!" Kethry looked up to kind a trapdoor above her head. She pushed on it and it gave after a few shoves. Climbing out she looked around her room. The boy followed her quickly, surprise written all over his face.  
"You're good, really good." "Whatever… look, what's your name?" "The name's Arram." 


	2. Ashes and Ice

Updated: 15/04/05: More updates and better editing ; I'm too sick right now to do anyhting else at the moment. I'll work on chapter three next week, it should be up by next friday hopefully.

Chapter 2: Ashes and Ice

Kethry went to her wardrobe, groping around in it for her medical kit. She pulled it out and looked over to the boy sitting on her bed. "Arram is it? I'm Kethry. Now, hold still while I patch this wound." She seated herself on the bed next to him and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it gently off his wounded shoulder. He blushed slightly and smiled.  
"Hey, you didn't even wine and dine me," he remarked, a grin on his face. She looked up at him, surprised.  
"What do you mean?" the girl asked, cocking her head to one side, her expression curious. "Do you want this patched up or not?" He chuckled gently.  
"Yeah, sorry… Kind of naïve, aren't you?" Arram murmured as she bowed her head over his shoulder, freezing it with a bit of her magic. He watched her make an ice needle from her fingertips, threading it with her silver magic. He bit back a yelp of pain and watched her, fascinated.  
"You know, I heard that only the gods are supposed to have silver magic," he said thoughtfully. She stiffened and continued her work, bandaging his shoulder slowly.  
"I wouldn't know, I've never met a god before, except for Mikal," she replied coldly.  
"Ouch, miss ice queen, watch yourself. That hurt." "Deal with it. What was that you were saying about spies?" "Ah, yes. I'd have to talk to my spymaster about it of course, but since you and I are now after the same guy we can work together!" He took her hands in his and looked into her face excitedly. "We can be partners!" She drew away from him quickly as a little voice squeaked.

"Fun?" it asked. Arram grinned and from around his neck dropped a little inkblot of shimmering black liquid. At it's centre was a leaf of ash, protected by the Darking's liquid body.  
"A Darking?" Kethry asked, hiding her excitement. These were the best spies that had ever been created, with an odd sense of fun. Arram looked disappointed.  
"You already know about them?" he asked as the inkblot jiggled on his hand, bouncing itself around and giggling in a bubbly fashion. She nodded and poked it gently.  
"I've heard stories, mostly about a woman named Veralidaine Sarrasri, or Daine Salmalin now, ever since she married the kingdom's best sorcerer." She didn't miss the uncomfortable look on Arram's face, but pretended too, wondering just what his secret was. He cleared his throat and ducked under the bed as someone rapped sharply on the door.

"Intrude," she called icily, standing as her sister swept into the room. Cassia's face was tear stained and angered.  
"Those stuck up court brats. I was talking to the most handsome young man, one Arram Salmalin, his parents are Daine and Numair Salmalin, you know, the couple from the Immortal Wars. Well anyway-"she promptly plunked herself down on the bed and burst into tears. "- Some of those court...court…court floozies stole him and he went running off into the garden." Kethry rolled her eyes and sat on her bed, her sister throwing herself into the younger girl's shoulder, weeping uncontrollably. Keth was used to it.  
"Look, it's not exactly nice to call them floozies. Would you ever say that to the king or queen?" she asked, her voice gaining colder tones. Cassia sniffled and shook her head.  
"Then what do I call them?" she asked, looking at her well-read sister.  
"Err… how about sexually promiscuous?" she offered, her sister brightening. She heard Arram under the bed snorting, trying to hold in his laughter. She tapped her foot sharply on the floor and kicked her sister out of her room, handing her over to the maids.

"I suppose you found that funny?" she asked as Arram rolled out from under the bed, shaking with silent laughter.  
"I never knew you had a sense of humour," he finally gasped and she shook her head in mock seriousness.  
"I possess no heart or humour, all know this." He began laughing again at the look on her face. Her lips twitched and she shrugged.  
"Anything you want to tell me about your parentage, Arram Salmalin?" she inquired, sitting on her bed gracefully, her skirts settling like a perfect fan. He shrugged and grinned at her.  
"Mind if I play with your sister?" he teased and she shrugged, showing no emotion as usual. "Look," he said, coming to stand in front of her. "Tomorrow you must come with me to the Dancing Dove down in Corus. We'll get you started with the spymaster there." "If it helps me in this foolish quest of the music god's then fine," she replied. He leaned close to her and looked into her eyes. His deep green eyes looked thoughtful as he cupped her face with his hands. She stared at him emotionlessly and he moved forward.  
"Kiss me and die." "What?" he asked, jumping back as stone throwing dagger appeared at his throat.  
"Kiss me and die. I give myself to no man," she muttered, standing and heading for her wardrobe. She opened it and rustled around for some pyjamas. "So do you give yourself to women then?" he joked and dived under the bed for the passage with a brief goodnight as a dagger hit the wall behind his shoulder.  
"I give myself to no one," she whispered as she slipped on her nightgown and into her bed.

"She's the most amazing girl. I swear-" Arram started.  
"You usually do…" Jefrem muttered, pouring himself another glass of ale as he sat upon his 'throne' at the head of his 'court' table in the Dancing Dove.  
"Ah, yes, but…" Arram faltered then stared into the fire thoughtfully.  
"Women cannot be spies. They fall in 'love' too easily. They are prone to loyalty switches and have you experienced their mood while they're on their cycle?" He whistled and shook his head in a dismissive manner.  
"But she's different. No Emotions!" Arram insisted.  
"No emotions are even worse. Those without emotions are without loyalty, how are we supposed to bind her to us?" Jefrem asked doubtfully.  
"She's got motivation though, I swear it. You have to meet her before you make any decisions." "Fine, bring her by tomorrow then." "Done, I expected no less from you, friend." Arram said, clasping Jef's hand warmly and standing to leave.  
"Bring Thom with you too, I need that report from his sister." "Fine, I'll bring him by as well, no worries." Arram left the inn, warily looking around. There no telling what villains were about that weren't tied to the Rogue. Jef shook his head silently and stared broodingly into the fire. A slight smile came to the King of the Rogue's face. One of the Rogue Court's women sat beside him, running slender fingers tipped by deadly red nails through his dark blonde hair.  
"What's made you so happy?" she cooed, caressing him suggestively. He smiled at her before sweeping her into his arms and heading for his chambers. "I think this might be the wind of change we needed." He murmured, closing his chamber door behind him.

The next day dawned bright and early to see Cassia charging into Kethry's room, waving a piece of parchment in the air. "Kethry! Keth! Get up hurry! Get dressed!" Cassia soon found her neck grabbed by a cold pale hand as her sister's blind, silver eyes searched wildly.  
"Keth, it's me!" Cassia choked and was released. She slumped to the floor gasping for a moment, but her excitement was not to be diminished. She recovered and jumped to her feet, rushing for her sister's wardrobe. She drew out a simple green silk dress, one with long sleeves that came out in bells around the wrists. It was the only garment that possessed any colour in her sister's entire wardrobe. Kethry stood beside her bed as she had been taught to do when she had been blind. "You won't believe it Kethry, Arram Salmalin asked his parents if we could join them for breakfast, isn't that darling?" Cassia chattered away as the maids led Kethry to the washing room, bathing her gently and trying to add all sorts of scents to her. She stopped them all and interrupted her sister's monologue, asking if she really had to wear any scent. Her sister pouted and nodded.  
"Of course, you have to wear some sort of perfume, even if it's just that odd Haiku stuff you put on whenever I make you get dressed up." Kethry sighed and shooed them all out so she could dress herself. She pulled on a pair of deep green breeches, ones that would match the upper part of the dress. She smiled slightly in the mirror.

She had designed all her clothes to function for her while in battle. The skirts came away from all the bodices and the bodices would reveal themselves as tight tunics with a skirting of fabric that reached to just above her knees. She nodded to her reflection and armed herself inconspicuously, putting on a bit of her favourite perfume. Her brother had given it to her years ago and it still smelled lovely. Kethry looked in the mirror once more, approving her appearance and clipping the skirts into place. It would be warm but that was what her magic was for. Maybe this foray into Corus wouldn't be too bad today and she needed something interesting to do to keep her from slitting her sister's throat. She sighed and gathered up her skirts gently, her dangerous fan hanging from one wrist and left the room, following her sister to breakfast.

Cassia and Kethry entered a casual solar with a large round table in its centre. Six people were already seated around it, but five stood when the sisters entered. One was a tall, dark man with twinkling hazel eyes. His crooked grin flattered Cassia and put Kethry on her guard. The woman standing next to him was not diminished by the contrast of her small stature to his larger one. Her amethyst eyes twinkled with the same light as the man beside her. Kethry never for a moment lost her cool as she recognised the Lioness Alanna and her famous husband, the baron of Pirate's Swoop. Standing next to them was a man who could only be their son, Thom. His amethyst eyes and flaming hair gave his parentage away completely. He had his father's crooked grin though and in an instant she became extremely wary of him. Arram winked at Kethry as she and her sister curtsied. Cassia, thinking it was for her, blushed deeply. They rose and went to the table, seating themselves gracefully.

Daine was a beautiful woman with a good figure for a mother of five and non-combatant. She had a full mouth and twinkling eyes, her slender hands always in touch with her handsome husband Numair. Kethry could definitely see where Arram had got his looks. Kethry was led to a seat beside Arram, across from Thom. She watched the man across from her warily with that same secrecy with which she watched all the comings and goings of those around her. His amethyst eyes seemed to catch her silver ones, hidden behind her long bangs, and she saw pity in them. She mentally smiled and accepted the kippers from Arram with a gentle nod and passed them to George who sat next to her.

"So, Arram tells me you're sister is blind, Lady Cassia," George said with a sympathetic smile and Cassia nodded, feigning sadness.  
"She has been blind ever since she was five," she murmured quietly, her feigned emotions bringing crocodile tears to her eyes. Kethry looked down at her plate, hate for her sister boiling deep inside her soul. She realised how warm she was and began to cool herself down with her magic, manoeuvring her fork and knife carefully, as if she really were blind. George shook his head sadly and Arram hid all knowledge of the sight behind Kethry's façade. Conversation was light, Cassia chattering away about Court and all it's wonders, Alanna trying to get Thom to engage either Cassia or Kethry in conversation. Thom ignored her and talked to Arram the entire time. Kethry uttered a sigh of pure relief when Arram announced he would like to take Kethry and Thom to the Market. Cassia squealed and looked excited. The adults winced and Kethry stared into the distance dismally. Her sister was an idiot. "I'd love to come, Arram dear, let me get my parasol." She sent one of her maids for it and got up to head to the dressing room so she could freshen up.

Arram looked pleadingly at Kethry who stared blankly at the wall, ignoring his gaze. Thom caught the look and a note appeared in his friend's hands. Arram glanced at it before crumpling it and burning it in his hand, allowing the ashes to fall to the floor. Thom gave him a piercing look and Arram stood, clearing his throat. "Mother, Father. Aunt Alanna, Uncle George, we'll be waiting in the hall for Lady Cassia. If you could please tell her that upon her return…?" His mother nodded and smiled as Thom walked around the table to help Kethry up. She thanked him quietly for his gallant behaviour, resisting the urge to kick herself. She didn't need help from anyone, she could see just fine. She turned her head in Arram's direction and he smiled, raising a finger to his lips. She prayed that her secret would not be out to everyone. Too many people knew already, and it would seem that more would know by the end of the day. They slipped into the hall and she was left to stand a bit on her own. Thom patted her arm gently, saying he'd be back to assist her in a moment and she seethed under her façade. Arram could see her frustration as she brushed her bangs aside gently and grinned.

"What's going on here, Arram?" Thom demanded in a furious whisper. "Tell me you are not stringing that poor girl along." Arram shrugged.  
"Ok then, I won't." "Arram…" he warned, his voice betraying his weariness with his younger friend's games. "She's blind, leave her be. Go after her airhead of a sister instead. She's ready to fawn over you and paw your assets, as are you to her." Arram chuckled.  
"You like her then Thom?" he asked, winking at his friend. Thom shook his head.  
"All the women that come my way are only after my lands and my mother's title through me." He sighed and ran a hand through his flaming hair. "Anyway, I'm off of romance. It's overrated and expensively… expensively…" He struggled to find a word. Kethry stood beside them in an instant.  
"Expensively ludicrous," she offered, staring at the wall. Arram grinned.  
"She's good with words you know, very good. What did you call Lady Elorna last night? Your sister offered a good one but yours was better." He feigned deep thought for a moment then grinned wickedly. "Ah yes, sexually…. Promiscuous?" She pursed her lips and shook her head at the memory as Thom burst out laughing.  
"You met Lady Elorna once and called her that?" he asked, respect and laughter in his eyes. She shook her head again, relaxing slightly.  
"My sister was overwrought at the thought that Lord Arram had run away from her on account of some court-" her lips twitched slightly, "floozies." Thom and Arram both continued with their laughter and she smiled a bit.  
"Well, we'll have to do something about your darling sister while Jef talks to you two," Arram sighed, leaning against the wall. The smiled slipped off Keth's face and disappointment hit him once again. She was so pretty when she smiled, he could tell Thom was also affected by the deep sadness in her eyes. She tried to hide it, gods how he knew she tried, but it was still there. A deep well of sorrow bubbling up through her silver eyes.

He stared at her for a time, only snapping out of it when Thom cleared his throat, louder this time. Kethry was brilliant, staring at the wall, pretending not to notice his uncomfortable stare. Thom glanced between them and let his gaze rest on his best friend with reproach in his eyes. Arram shook his head gently, his black locks swinging into his face. He dashed them from his eyes and looked back to Thom, a rueful grin on his lips.  
"I said, why does she have to go to the Dancing Dove? She's no use as a spy," he said quietly.  
Arram's gaze wandered over Kethry again and he smiled. "She'll do, Thom. She'll do." At that moment Cassia decided to joint hem at long last.

She opened her parasol above her head to keep the 'harsh' sunlight form her 'delicate' skin. Kethry made no comment when Thom gently took her hand and guided it to his arm, although his electrical touch startled her and she jumped slightly. "It's just me Lady Kethry, I'll guide you through the streets," he murmured softly to reassure her. She smiled at him in a ladylike fashion, enjoying the burning envy in her sister's eyes. Arram offered no such contact.

Thom and Arram led them into the bustling Market where many miscellaneous objects caught the fancy of many of those who passed. Cassia took hold of Arram's arm, dragging him off to look at the latest fashions in the dressmakers' windows. Thom rolled his eyes and looked down at his patient charge, who contented herself by staring off into the distance blankly, a deep sadness fighting to hide in the silver of her eyes. He smiled sympathetically and tried to lighten the mood, wondering if he could make this cold girl smile again. "Is your sister always like this?" he asked as he drew her away to the side of the crowded city square. She nodded. "Yes, she's as annoying as this everyday, if not worse," She seemed to look up at him. Was that his imagination or did she see him? Her eyes went back to their usual blankness and he blinked. "May we go to the Dancing Dove now?" she asked politely. He nodded and she looked away. "Good, I need to get these bloody skirts off." He looked shocked, his face turning red. "Umm...err... what are you going to wear instead of the dress? Do you have a secret wardrobe in the city?" he asked, trying to dismiss the image of her without a dress on in his mind. She smiled sardonically. "I have breeches on underneath the skirts. These dratted impediments come away to reveal the bodice as a tunic with breeches beneath." Thom examined her with new respect. "Do you fight too?" he asked in a teasing manner, leading her to the Dancing Dove. She smiled as she thought of the fatal kunai and shuriken strapped to her leg. "I'm pretty deadly, so you'd better watch out," she warned with a bit of a chuckle. He grinned, happy to see her smiling, the dead look in her eyes fleeing. He looked up quickly, the sign of the Dancing Dove tavern catching his eye.  
"Ah, here we are. Now, Jefrem is an odd man and the King of the Rogue," he informed her. She gained a serious expression and nodded. "I have no idea what Arram has in mind for you but Jef will probably know. Treat him with respect and please don't let his comments get to you," he pleaded, hoping this girl didn't have the same temper as his mother.  
"We'll see," she murmured, adjusting her gaze blankly on the door. He pushed it open and led her in.

Jef was seated on his 'throne', as usual, one of the court ladies at his side. The prostitute looked up and squealed. "Thom's here! Wait until Carissa finds out," she cried, jumping up and flinging her arms around Thom. Kethry wisely stepped to the side, ignoring the stares her silver hair got. Her eyes shimmered dimly, possessing their usual dead façade. Jef stood and his eyes looked her over, his intent showing all too clearly on his face. Thom had disentangled himself from the woman and watched Jef's face, his anger growing. Jef sauntered up to Keth, bowing in a mocking manner. She must have felt the air in front of her move because she curtsied.  
"Your majesty," she murmured, without raising her head.  
"No need for formality here, m'gel," Jefrem laughed, taking her hand and motioning for her to rise. "I understand Arram sent you two." He motioned for the man behind the bar to take the tray he was holding to his chambers. "Come m'lady, let us move on to more-" he looked her over again, examining her bosom and trim waist "-'private' quarters." Thom followed, his face set, trying to conceal his anger. How dare Jef treat her in such a menial manner. Kethry looked back at him and smiled slightly, mouthing 'don't worry'. Thom blanked as he stepped in the room. Kethry found a seat without aide and sat in it gracefully. Jef sat at the table across from her, a hungry look in his eyes. Thom shook his head and rubbed his eyes gently, sitting down next to the 'blind' girl and glaring at Jef. Jef's eyes twinkled with amusement and he raised an eyebrow.

Kethry cleared her throat quietly and both of the men's attention was focused on her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to change out of these bloody skirts before we get on with this meeting," she said, her expression closed. Jef nodded and stood, Thom following his example and both left the room, closing the door behind them.

"She is not a plaything," Thom growled as soon as they were in the hall with the door shut.  
"Whatever do you mean, cousin?" Jef teased.  
"Touch her and I'll kill you. There's no way you're going to use that girl as one of your sex kittens." Jef's face turned red and his eyes snapped with anger.  
"Why would you care? Because she's a precious lady of the court? Or do you have other intentions for the silver beauty?" he asked, goading him.  
"The poor girl's blind! And how dare you make such an accusation. If my father-" "That makes her the best." Thom opened his mouth to say something else but Kethry chose that moment to open the door.  
"Let's get this meeting started," she said, heading back to her chair. Everyone resumed his or her seats, Thom and Jef glaring at eachother. Jef finally gave up and leaned back in his chair with a shrug.  
"Well, to put it plain and simple, Arram wants you on the team, girl." "I do have a name," Keth pointed out. "It's Kethry." "Lovely name, kitten." "I answer only to Kethry, not kitten, not toots, Kethry," she informed him firmly.  
"Whatever toots," he said with a wink. She glared at him coldly. He dropped his gaze after a moment, sweating slightly. Looks like that made men wear steel under-things to bed in fear of losing their assets.  
"You're blind, what could you offer the Circle?" Thom asked, confused. Her eyes flicked to him for a moment.  
"You have red hair, amethyst eyes and a bit of stubble on your chin. You look to be about 28 but the corners of your eyes show that you are only at least 25. You're wearing a light cloak of green wool with the Pirates Swoop coat of arms on it. Need I say more?" she asked, keeping the inevitable smug look off her face. Thom stared at her, jaw hanging open. Jef burst out laughing and slapped the table.  
"I see why Arram wants her in here now," he admitted with a grin. She glanced at Thom who looked like a fish on dry land, gasping for air he couldn't get.  
"I suggest closing your mouth before the flies come to take up house," she murmured and he abruptly shut his mouth, shaking his head.  
"Brilliant mask, Keth, brilliant. You know how to fight?" Jef asked eagerly. She nodded and held up her fan.  
"You saying you could beat someone with a paper fan?" he sneered. He really didn't like women fighting, and to beat someone with a paper fan? Pure craziness. He watched as she nodded, taking her fan in hand in what seemed like its battle position. He stood up swiftly. "Show me." "Now?" she asked, glancing at Thom. The Lioness's son had a look of fierce longing, the longing to have this boy whipped, in his eyes. She looked to the Rogue King out of the corner of her eye. "Fine."

They pushed back the table and Thom sat on the bed. "Mind if I use a knife?" Jef asked mockingly. "Or should I stick with paper birds?" He folded a piece of paper and threw it at her. She reached up and caught it deftly, crumpling it and watching him.  
"Use what weapons you like, I don't fear your inflated ego." He glared at her and drew a knife from its sheath up his sleeve. He jumped at her and she neatly stepped aside, flicking the hand with the fan in it gently, the blades shooting out the ends and quivering gently. She showed nothing to betray her mind as he lunged at her and she put her fan up, his knife going through it. She folded the fan and twisted the knife out of his grasp, turning it and the bladed fan on him. She moved quickly, throwing the knife at him. He jumped aside and she chuckled mentally. Right where I want you, she thought. Moving to the side to intercept him she grabbed one of his arms, twisted it behind him and had him on the ground in moments, the blades of her fan pointed at his neck. A low whistle came from the doorway, but she didn't dare look up. Never trust a thief, Keth. Her brother's voice echoed in her mind gently.

Respect entered the Rogue's eyes and he smiled at her. "Well done Kethry, well done. Now, if you'll get off of me, I have a Darking to assign to you." She released him and stood, chancing a glance at the doorway where Arram stood with an awed Thom. He was grinning from ear to ear. Jef motioned for him to come forward. The Darking that she had met the previous night slid off from around the black haired boy's neck and into Jefrem's palm. He held it out to Kethry, respect tingeing his voice.  
"Lady Kethry, your Spy Consort, AshLeaf." Kethry took the Darking into her hands and it rubbed it's make-shift head against her thumb. Raising it to her shoulder she let it's cool body slide around her neck, creating a necklace with an odd leaf of ash hanging as a pendant. A little voice near her ear asked if they were going to have any fun. She stroked it gently, getting a slight vibration of pleasure from it.  
"We're going to have lots of 'fun'," she murmured. 


End file.
